


Tribute

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Competition, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Tributes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Every ten years each Werewolf Pack gets to chose one new Packmate from the Human Population. The choosing Packs get the whole year to choose someone.Obviously Packs have different ten year cycles and different choosing criterias they prefer to use so they're not on top of each other for selections.Every ten years, The Beacon Hills Pack, The Hales, rent out arenas around the world and go Nation to Nation, Country to Country, State to State for the entire year putting every eighteen-year-old in the world through various tests and at the end of the year, The Hales pick just one person in the entire world's Population of eighteen-year-old Humans to add to their Pack.. Other Packs have similar methods, some Packs have entirely different methods, but it's the right of every Werewolf Pack to pick any Human they want using any criteria they want, so long as they choose only one Human every ten years.The Human chosen are called a Tribute due to old ancient rituals where Werwolves used to accept a Human Tribute every year.Almost every Human wants to be picked by a Pack.. It's considered an honor to be a Human Tribute.Stiles does not want to be a Tribute.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> Okay
> 
> So some Packs obviously wind up having to do their choosing at the same time as other Packs and with the way Packs choose there's a choosing almost every year it's just the Packs choosing one year won't get to choose again for ten years but there's lots of Packs so there's some kind of choosing worldwide almost every day, it's pretty much a way of life to the point it's background noise for most people.. Think political news being on twenty-four/seven on one channel, it's always there, always on but there's other channels to choose from, some people prefer news all day every day but just because they watch that channel doesn't mean that someone else who couldn't care less can't or won't watch something else on a different channel but will still come across that channel while flipping through.. Basically no one pays attention until it might affect them personally..
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Please help each other out during this time
> 
> I'm currently jobless and about to be homeless and I'm not the only one in that kind of a bind.. We're all falling on hard times because so many are being put out of work by COVID19 but that doesn't stop tge debts from piling up.. Yeah the electric company won't cut our power off but they are still gonna bill for the power used so that bill will still pile up and eventually come due, some landlords might not be collecting rent but that doesn't mean they won't charge for the unpaid rent and a late fee later.. People being put out of work might not be able to find another job because some places might hault hiring or because they might not meet all requirements for being hired by the places that might still hire..
> 
> So please
> 
> Be kind
> 
> Help one another as much as possible
> 
> Ways you can help?
> 
> Are you a licensed driver?
> 
> Ask people who you know don't have transportation if there's somewhere they need to go.. Odds are the answer is YES
> 
> Know an adult without a Driver's License? Offer your help teaching them to drive and offer use of your vehicle so they can take their Driven Test.. Believe it or not I'm THIRTY-SEVEN but I habe NEVER had a Driver's License but I do have a Permit but no one has a car I can use to take my Driven Test in so not having a car to use to take my Driven Test in is literally the only thing holding me back from getting my license.. Lots of people in abusive relationships or escaping abusive relationships don't have and may have never had a Driver's License.. So you have no idea how much you could help by letting someone use your car to get their Driver's License.. You may even save a life! Believe me if I had a License I'd have a job because that's literally the one job requirement holding me back from already having another job because I was hired for a job but they needed me to have a Driver's License because driving their company car was required and so they had to pass me over when I told them I couldn't get my license this week because no one would let me use their car to get a Driver's License despite knowing I technically had a job and all I need was to show them a Driver's License to be put on the schedule. My point is, there's lots of adults out there in the same boat as me or even worse.. If you know someone in your area that's in such a bad bind, please reach out and help as much as possible..
> 
> I'm asking for everyone to band together and help one another because right now Human Kindness and Compassion might soon become the only thing we can rely on with there being so little to go around as stores here constantly look stripped clean and one farmer has already started setting aside vegetables to give away to families in need because the stores here almost always look barren..
> 
> If you know truckers, a lot of them can't find anywhere to eat with all the restaurants closing their sitting areas and semis can't go through the Drive-Thru and I've heard stories that they can't I walk up to the Drive-Theu and they can't get their food carried out to them in the parking lots.. So if you know truckers maybe put together some kind of care packages for them and get the packages to a place you know truckers might gather (truck stops, rest areas, etcetera).. If the trucks stop the world stops.. They're the ones getting food to stores so without them there won't be anymore stock on the shelves at all so let's all do what we can to make sure they get to eat and drink and have the hygiene items they need..
> 
> Everyone needs to be working together or else the entire Human Race might be ripped apart and torn asunder.
> 
> Wash your hands, practice safe and reasonable social distancing, give and help where and when you can and ask for help when you need it..
> 
> We're all in this together..

..

..

Sheriff Stilinski was drinking coffee and reading the paper while the muffled drone of news from the television provided background noise..

The Sheriff's son, Stiles came down stairs ready for school and grabbed the remote from the kitchen table, flicking the television off with a groaned out "How does people watch that crap.. Blah, blah, blah, blankety, blank, pack, choosing, yada, yada, lucky Human, more blah, blah, blah.. It's the same thing almost every day."

"The Hale Pack gets to have a choosing this year." The Sheriff stated 

"Yeah.. So what?" Stiles huffed "yesterday the Blackwood Pack had a choosing and the day before that it was the Britehold Pack.. There's a choosing almost every day because of how many Packs there are and how their once every ten years choosings overlap.. It's nothing new.. It's never ever gonna be new, news, dad, we have Packs constantly coming and going that all come to peruse the selection of Humans that meet their search criteria and then leave to other places to peruse the selections of Humans there, the only thing different is how each Pack searches and chooses.. Like Humans are produce and some Werewolf Packs want pumpkins while others want tomatoes and yet another few Packs might have a preference for cucumbers or squash but they get to pick only one pumpkin, tomato, cucumber or squash in the whole world and don't get to peruse the produce again for ten years but during the ten years they have to wait, there's still plenty of other Packs that get to look through the produce so some pumpkin or tomato or cucumber or squash gets picked almost every single day while other pumpkins, tomatoes, cucumbers and squash all either grow out of the criteria for one Pack or into the criteria for another Pack.."

"That's what I was gonna talk to you about.. This year you're in the criteria for the Hale Pack's search.."

"Only because I'm eighteen.. Ugh.. Why'd I have to be eighteen right during the time a Pack that choses from all the world's eighteen-year-old Humans gets to have their choosing? If I had been seventeen or nineteen I would have missed being part of the search criteria completely."

"Only for the Hale Pack." Sheriff Stilinski reminded his son "There's always the chance that you're gonna meet the search criteria of other Packs looking to choose."

"Unless I do something to keep from meeting said criteria.." Stiles interrupted

'..' Like when that one Pack that only searches for Humam virgins that are between sixteen to twenty-five rolled through.. I didn't just lose my V-Card, I shredded that thing then burned it '..' Stiles kept that thought to himself..

"But you can't get out of this search criteria.." 

"I know, I know.." Stiles replied as he sat down at the table across from his dad "But the good thing is, is that the Hales use the whole year and search the whole world to find the Human they'll choose and since they'll start their search here, they'll have plenty of time and meet plenty of Humans so after all of that they'll probably forget almost everyone they test here in Beacon Hills unless the people make themselves memorable on purpose which I won't.. I'll be as forgettable as possible and I'll fail every test they throw at me on purpose.. It'll be easy to avoid being picked." 

..

..


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

The line was long.

And the venue being used for the choosing was crowded.

Stiles did his best to blend into the rest of the people around him so he didn't stick out in any manner.

The Hales had the humans within their search criteria for their choosing go through series after series of tests.

Stiles would make sure he was never first or last for any of the tests because the first and last people to do a test would be more noticeable..

The tests might sometimes be done with groups of ten humans and sometimes the tests might be done as individuals.

The tests would be things like laser tag, hide and seek, knot tying, campfire building, cleaning and cooking.

There was a kitchen sat up for the cooking part of the tests which would be a test the Humans did as individuals, the kitchen was hidden in a way that other Humans couldn't watch each other's progress.

Stiles couldn't really avoid the spotlight as an individual as much as he would like on this test, the best he could do was cook as poorly as possible and leave the kitchen as dirty as a pigsty.. It was the only way he could think of to fail this one..

On the counter there was a recipe for the dish that was to be made.. Stiles began purpously selecting the wrong things for the recipe, starting with the wrong pots and pans..

Two boys one around eight, the other around six suddenly came running from around a corner, the six-year-old was laughing.. The older child was chasing the younger one and the older one looked angry with his eyes glowing gold..

The older one shouted "Give it back!" and pushed the younger one..

The younger one fell..

"Hey!" Stiles shouted and rounded the counter completely forgetting the test was timed.

"Now why did you shove him?.. He's smaller than you." Stiles chastised the older boy as he knelt in front of the younger one who was crying and holding his right shin..

"Can I see?" He asked gently.. 

The younger boy nodded and pulled up his pant leg revealing a skinned shin.. The littler one was still crying and gave a few sniffles as Stiles examined the abrasion.

"Don't worry.." The other child sounded annoyed "It'll heal in like.. Less than an hour, anyway.."

"That doesn't make you hurting him okay.. In fact it makes it worse.." Stiles chastised the older boy again as he hoisted the younger one up off the ground and onto his hip, the younger one clung to him as Stiles walked the boy over to the counter and sat him on the counter and then turned to look at the older boy making his tone a little gentler..

"Look.. I get that kids are rough and tumble sometimes.. I used to roughhouse with my best friend all the time.. Even accidentally really hurt each other sometimes.. One time I kicked my best friend square in the jaw and I swear to this day if you look at him just right, it's still crooked.." 

The boys both giggled at that..

"What I'm saying is.. Accidents happen.. But accident or not.. It's never okay to hurt someone and not feel bad about it and apologize.. It's even worse to hurt someone.. Accidentally or not, knowing they will heal almost instantly and not feel bad about it and apologize.. Because.. Even though the physical pain might go away .. Who knows what sort of permanent damage might be caused by the person you hurt thinking you didn't care that you caused them pain.. Like if I had kicked my best friend in the jaw and didn't automatically profusely and sincerely apologize the moment I realized I had hurt him and brushed it off with an "Eh.. He'll eventually heal, anyway..".. Do you think my best friend would even still be my friend?"

Both boys shook their heads..

The older boy looked tentatively at the other.. "I'm sorry, for pushing you down and hurting you and not saying I was sorry, right away, Timmy.."

Stiles gave the younger boy a pointed look.

The younger boy sheepishly pulled a small toy from his pocket.. "It's okay, Joey.. I'm sorry I took your toy and wouldn't give it back.."

"There now.. See?.. Don't you both feel better?" Stiles asked as he started grabbing different pots and pans and ingredients as he forgot about the test altogether..

The boys both nodded..

"How about some fresh baked cookies?" 

The boys gave eager nods at that.

"Are there any food allergies either of you have?" Stiles asked and both boys shook their heads "No"...

Before long Stiles had a batch of cinnamon oatmeal raisin cookies sitting on top of the stove and both boys each were happily munching on one cookie each....

After the boys each had a cookie.. And some milk of course.. Stiles sat about screwing up the recipe he was actually supposed to make because he had remembered what he was supposed to be there for and he didn't want to pass.. So the kitchen was a mess and the food was a mess and underdone to boot because it was a timed test with only so long to get the food fully prepared..

A group of Werewolves came in to evaluate his food .. They looked at the mess and looked offput.. Stiles considered the fact that they sent him on to the next test without trying his food was a win for him because there's no way he passed.. No way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> Would you believe that neither cooking or cleaning were the actual test ?
> 
> If you think the Werecubs were the actual test..
> 
> You would be right..


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

With laser tag, the test was done in groups of ten, each Human was against one another..

It would have been so easy if Stiles could just have gotten lasered right at the start, but no one was hanging out at the start of the course, all of the other Humans having ventured further into the vastly large course..

It was laser tag, so the course was mostly dark, lit only by a black light and glow-in-the-the-dark shapes painted on the walls and barriers and the few little, and sometimes, big, glow-in-the-dark objects that would appear with laser tag targets for shooting and getting points that way if one couldn't find other people to shoot..

Stiles found a nice, not very well hidden, corner to sit in because he was not about to go running around in the dark looking for someone to shoot him..

He watched as a laser tag object would repetitively appear and disappear and for funsies, he would sometimes buzz the tiny target with his laser pistol figuring the more noise the more chance someone would find him and laser his vest and he would thus be out..

The two kids from earlier went running past giggling and buzzing each other's vests with their laser pistols..

And then they doubled back and popped their tiny faces around his barrier ..

"Hey.. You're the guy who made us cookies." The older boy said.

"Yeah.. I am.. What are you two doing in here?" Stiles asked them. "I thought Humans were the only ones who were playing."

"We were told to go play laser tag.." The older boy replied as the younger one hid behind him and peeked shyly around.

"All by yourselves?" Stiles asked.

The boys nodded in the affirmative.

"Where are your parents?"

"Busy." The boys replied.

"Our big brother is supposed to be watching us.. He told us to go play.." The older boy stated.

"Uh huh.." Stiles said "And he just sent you off alone, into a large, dark, secluded area, all by yourselves, with a bunch of bigger people running around not watching where they're going.. Someone might accidentally hurt you or worse someone could hurt you on purpose.." Stiles was incensed..

"We're werewolves.." The younger boy replied "We can take care of ourselves.."

"Yes, you're werewolves, but you're also just little kids.. You might be able to take care of yourselves but you shouldn't have to.. Isn't that what being Pack means?.. Not having to be all alone against someone who might try to do you harm?"

"We're fine.. You're with us.." The older boy tried justifying their aloneness..

"One.. I haven't been with you the entire time, though.. Someone could have easily hurt you on accident or worse, on purpose, before anyone had a chance to know.. Two.. You two don't even know me.. Three.. I could be a mass murderer and here you both are, alone with me.. It's a cold, cruel world, you two.. You can't trust anyone.. I could be a mean Human that hurts little kids on purpose.. I could be a mean Human that hurts werewolves on purpose.." Stiles told them both heatedly.

"Are you?.. A mean Human that hurts.." The younger one sounded upset and scared and like he was going to cry...

"No.." Stiles said trying to comfort them both "But my point is.. I could be.. Anyone here could be that kind of person.. You can't just trust strangers.. Sometimes you can't even trust people you know.. Sometimes people we already know are bad, sometimes people we just meet and think are totally fine are bad.. Sometimes people are just bad.."

"Sometimes they're good too?" The littlest one inquired still sounding slightly afraid.. Wary at the very least.

"Yes.. Sometimes there are good people who really are good.. But you don't want to hedge your bets on who might be the good people.. You should always ask your parents or other grownups in your family if someone else who isn't your family is okay to trust and even then you should always be watchful because just because your family might trust them doesn't always mean they're good.. I can't believe your big brother just let you two run lose with a bunch of Humans he doesn't even know running around.. You might think you can take care of yourselves but the truth is, your his responsibility and he shouldn't be letting you run around unsupervised where you can get hurt.. Listen.. How about we find your brother so you two can stick close to him until your parents actually relieve him of duty?"

The boys shrugged..

"Come on.. It'd make me feel better if I know that you're around someone you both know you can trust for sure.." Stiles said gently.

"Okay.." Both boys said in unison as they looked at their feet..

Since he was already close to the entrance, Stiles buzzed himself with his own laser pistol and led the boys out of the laser tag maze..

Upon exiting laser tag.. The boys exchanged looks and then looked up at Stiles..

"We can see our brother.." The older boy said and the younger boy nodded vehemently beside him ..

And then before Stiles had a chance to ask them to point out their brother the two were running off .. Too fast to keep up with in the crowd and soon, Stiles lost sight of them in a sea of people..

"Kids.." Stiles groaned and shook his head..

He couldn't stay and look for them because he was soon herded in with a group of people to the next test..


End file.
